convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor
Victor, sometimes referred to as Victor Kresnik, is a minor antagonist from the Tales of Xillia series who exists as an alternate universe version of Ludger Kresnik. He made his series debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Canon Victor, as Ludger, was hired by the Spirius Corporation because of his status as a Kresnik and tasked to use the Chromatus powers granted to his family to save their dimension. Victor had to travel to alternate dimensions, known as fractured dimensions, and acquire "waymarkers" that would lead him to the Land of Canaan. Doing this would pass Origin's trial and save their dimension. Victor traveled alongside alternate universe counterparts of individuals such as Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell, as well as coming in contact with a girl named Elle Mel Marta. Victor came to greatly care for Elle and was devastated when she disappeared. In truth, Elle was Victor's daughter from an alternate dimension, who was erased from existence when he happened to visit her universe. To make matters worse, when Victor and his friends acquired all of the waymarkers, they learned they could not reach the Land of Canaan as they were an alternate dimension and not a prime dimension. At the end of Victor's failed journey, he became the strongest agent in the Spirius Corporation, holding the top agent rank in the entire corporation, and thus was given the title of "Victor." He soon met his lover, Lara Mel Marta, and the two conceived Victor's dimension version of Elle. This Elle turned out be a very special Kresnik, one with the power to carry items across dimensions, and so Victor's friends decided they could hand this Elle over to their prime dimension in exchange for their dimension being spared. Victor, knowing that his daughter would suffer the same fate as the other Elle, killed his friends, brother and even his father when they attempted to seize Elle from him. Horrified by his actions, Lara's sanity broke, and she died afterward, leaving Victor to raise Elle by himself. Pre-Convergence Victor began working on a scheme to save himself and his Elle from his universe's destruction, but could not put much time into the plan before being pulled across time and space to become a participant in the Ghirahim Incident. Ghirahim ended up contacting Victor before he joined the other survivors and talked to him into being a traitor for his upcoming Murder Game in exchange for his pocket watch and being reunited with Elle. Plot Involvement The Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Victor was angry to find himself in a new world, especially without the pocket watch that allowed him to use the Chromatus. He ultimately had ulterior motives, but attempted to integrate himself with the other survivors. He made friends with Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoë, telling them both extensively of his life back home. He joined the pair in speaking to the mayor of Clock Town about stopping the moon that was on a collision course with the planet, but Victor had little patience for the predicament. He told the mayor that if he didn't get things in order, Victor and his friends would find a solution for the moon on their own. The trio eventually sought out the Skull Kid as a solution for stopping the moon and ended up in a fight with him. They were joined but others, but eventually Victor was taken hostage. Skull Kid threatened to kill him if they didn't surrender, but Yuno Gasai didn't care about Victor's life. She might have killed Skull Kid, if not for everyone falling unconscious, allowing Skull Kid to escape. Everyone was then flown to Skyloft by Loftwings. The Mayor, Kaepora Gaebora, greeted them, and reiterated that there was no way home at the moment and evil had taken over the land. He also told them all that there were Traitors among. People tried to process all of this as they explored Skyloft, while others decided to leave to settle the score with Skull Kid. Victor decided to stick with his new friends, Levi and Hange, for the moment. Once Skull Kid had been dealt with, everyone was moved back to Clock Town, where it was revealed that both Balto and Rocket Raccoon had been murdered by the supposed traitors. The group quickly reasoned that Victor was to blame. When undeniable evidence was put forth against him, Victor was taken and executed for his crimes. Rowen Ilbert ended up imprisoned as well for being from the same world as Victor. Victor then awoke in the "afterlife" in the body of a wolf. Guided by Altria Pendragon, he was forced to perform certain tasks, such as acquiring tear-shaped jewels that would be the key to being resurrected, all the while having to avoid stone guardians, fighting enemies, gathering tarot cards. However, Victor ended up killed within this afterlife, sent into a deeper state of limbo that was presumed he could not recover from. Epilogue(s) Legend of Zelda Extravanza Victor never received an epilogue and it is presumed he remained deceased after Accelerator killed him within Zant's domain. Character Relationships * Ludger Kresnik - A major character from the Tales of Xillia series who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Victor and Ludger are the same person, just from different dimensions. Victor is what Ludger could become were he to give into his power or if the despair of saving his dimension ever led him down a darker path. Trivia * Victor's hair is not naturally black, but white, having dyed it after killing his friends and family. * It should be noted that the prime dimension Ludger Kresnik that Victor is an alternate of is different from the one that appears within the Convergence series, providing evidence for the fact that multiple prime universes can exist within the multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza